piratessagafandomcom-20200222-history
FAQ General
'How can I steer the ship?' There are three ways that you can use to guide your ship to a chosen spot: * click and hold your mouse over the water - this way you can lead your ship with the movement of your mouse * click on the desired location, the ship will sail there * go to the minimap at the bottom of the screen; on the map click the desired location - the ship will sail there automatically 'How do I get more Energy?' When you use up all your Energy at the beginning of the game, you will get a free refill (only once!). Additional refills can be acquired after you introduce 3 friends into the game (not in all game versions). Energy also regenerates on its own: 1 point every 5 minutes. You can feed your crew and regain some Energy, depending on the quality of the meal. You can buy food with Facebook Credits (or Gleemmers) in the Shop. When you need Energy, you can ask your friends to send you some. When your Energy is low, publish a request for Energy Potion. This Potion gives 20 Energy Points, you can use 1 per 24 hours. 'How can I quickly regain Health?' Every minute you regain 5% of your maximum Health Points. To quickly regain it, use one of the many available healing potions. The other way is exchanging Energy into Health. When your Health drops under 30%, the ADD button will show up below the Health bar. Thanks to this option you can exchange 5 Points of Energy into a certain amount of Health Points, depending on your Doctor crewman level (Doctor will appear in your crew on Level 8). 'What are Gleemmers?' Gleemmers are an additional currency available for real money. It can be used to buy better cannon shots, potions, special attacks, also ships and sails. Gleemmers are available on all portals except for Facebook - there you can pay with Facebook Credits. 'I cannot enter the game, the loading stops at 100%.' Check if the game is not blocked by antiviruses (eg website protection in AVAST!) or firewall (we use ports 80, 843, 2000). 'I cannot publish a request.' Clear your browser cache (CTRL + SHIFT + DEL), then refresh the page (F5) and try again. If the problem persists, check other browsers - when it doesn't work on them either, we recommend removing the whole Flash with its plugins, and then install the newest version. 'Is there a full screen mode in the game?' Yes, you can enable it in Settings - they're available on the right panel of the game screen. 'What can be found in floating chests, barrels and rafts?' hey can contain gold, experience and tools. Opening each of them requires using Energy - the more Energy it needs, the more gold and experience you get. The chance to get tools is also bigger. 'I reached 56th level and now I need tens of millions of experience to reach the next one. Is it a game bug?' No - right now the 57th level is the last one available in the game. 'I enter the game, complete the tutorial and the game crashes. What should I do?' Check if the game is not blocked by antiviruses (eg website protection in AVAST!) or firewall (we use ports 80, 843, 2000). 'Where can I find and how can I use Trenzado Shots?' You can find the Trenzado Shots in the chests dropped by the defeated Fangies (only on Isla Trenzado). To use them in the fight against the Plaguers, go to the Action Bar edit screen. Action bar is located above your friends list - to start editing, click the green button on the right side of the bar. In the edition window, go to the next page using the arrow. Choose Trenzado Shots from the list and drag them to the desired slot in the action bar. Now go ahead and use them in battle! 'Where can I find and how can I use Aztec Coins?' You can find the Aztec Coins in the golden chests floating on the water. To use them in the fight against the Zombies, go to the Action Bar edit screen. Action bar is located above your friends list - to start editing, click the green button on the right side of the bar. In the edition window, go to the next page using the arrow. Choose Aztec Coins from the list and drag them to the desired slot in the action bar. Now go ahead and use them in battle! 'How can I lift the curse from other players?' To lift the curse from a player, shoot him with Aztec Coins - you need 5 Coins per each player. PvP mode doesn't have to be turned on while you do this. 'What is an Action Bar?' Your Action Bar is visible above the orange progress bar of "Rule The Zone" tasks. You can hide it, using small green arrow on its right side - however, it will always show up during the fight. In your Action Bar you can put the shots, potions and othe items useful in the fight, that you use the most often. You can use potions anytime you want, the other items can only be used during the fight. To customize your Action Bar, click the green button on the right side. Here you can choose which items should be available for your from the regular game screen. Just drag & drog the chosen item to the slot. To find the searched item use the arrow switching pages. 'How can I use items put on Action Bar?' There are two ways: * simply click on chosen item - if you chose potion, it doesn't matter if you're during combat or not. If you chose one of the shots, you need to be in the fight or click on an enemy after choosing the shot * use keyboard - you can use different items using your keyboard, each item has a number that means a certain key on a keyboard. NOTE: keyboard will not work in full screen mode, Adobe Flash doesn't allow it. 'What's a Boss?' Boss is an elite enemy ship that, when killed, gives exceptionally large amount of gold, cargo and experience. There are two bosses on each map - one of them is easier than the other. You can defeat a boss alone, but it will require using a lot of strong shots and elixirs - it's easier to defeat him in group. Be careful while steering your ship near the boss: he attacks players sailing by! Source: http://cantstopgames.zendesk.com/entries/20389611-general. pl:FAQ_Ogólne Category:FAQ